Provision of on-the-go services such as, for example, charging of mobile device batteries, charging of electric car batteries, providing power for jump starting combustion car batteries is becoming increasingly prevalent. Currently, many such services are either provided at service stations at no charge for particular groups of people (eg. customers of a particular commercial entity) or their use is charged on a per-use basis, which can be adversely perceived to be profiteering (which can be bad for business for a commercial entity).
Some issues for the provision of on-the-go services relate to the high turnover of users. Other than the wear-and-tear at the service stations due to the high turnover of users, payment can also be an issue as requiring the users to queue to make payment diminishes the appeal of the on-the-go services.
Furthermore, where payment is facilitated using the mobile devices of users, there may be issues whenever the mobile devices lose data connectivity before/during payment.
It is generally desirable to improve consumer experiences with making payments for the on-the-go services.